


utala pini kepeken lipu

by Cozaure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Toki Pona, stupid plot but it's for the language
Language: Toki Pona
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozaure/pseuds/Cozaure
Summary: jan Lose li pali ike tawa jan Kopiju. tan seme?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	utala pini kepeken lipu

**Author's Note:**

> ale o, toki!  
> Okay so I was thinking that ao3 was lacking fanfictions in the wonderful language that is toki pona.  
> The point of this story is obviously not the plot, but the language!  
> Enjoy it anyway, let me know what you think, either in english or in toki pona!  
> lukin pona !

UTALA PINI KEPEKEN LIPU  
  
jan Lose en jan Kopiju li tawa e tomo sona wawa. jan Kopiju li sona mute la, jan Lose li pali ike tawa ona tan ni: jan Lose li wile ni: ona li jan sona pi nanpa wan. taso, jan Kopiju li pali pona tawa jan Lose. jan Kopiju li sona ala e ni: jan Lose toki ike ona tan seme.  
  
"jan ike mi li jan pona sina! tan seme?" jan Lose li toki tawa jan Alipu. 

mama pi jan Alipu en mama pi jan Lose li jan sama. kulupu mama ale pi ona mute li olin jan Kopiju!  
  
"o pini! jan Kopiju li pona! ale li olin ona, taso sina! sina pali ike tawa ona!"  
  
tenpo pi pali ala li pini la, tenpo pi tawa tomo sona wawa.  
  
jan Alipu en jan Lose li tawa tomo sona.  
  
"jan Alipu o, toki!"  
  
ni li jan Kopiju. ona lukin e jan pona ona. jan Lose li pona ala.  
  
"mi lukin e jan Kopiju la, mi kama ike!"  
  
"o pini!" jan Alipu li toki. "jan Kopiju o, toki!"  
  
jan Kopiju li lukin e jan Lose.  
  
"jan Lose o, toki! sina pilin seme?"  
  
jan Lose wile ala toki tawa jan Kopiju la, ona li tawa.  
  
"tan seme?"  
  
"mi sona ala" jan Alipu li toki.  
  
jan Kopiju li sona ala e ni: ona li ken pali e seme la jan Lose li pona tawa ona?  
  
\----  
  
tenpo kama la, jan Kopiju li tawa tomo lipu. ona li wile e kama sona. ona li lukin e lipu lon supa. lipu ni li lukin pona. ona li wile kama jo e lipu ni, taso ona li kute e kalama:  
  
"ala! o pini!"  
  
"seme?"  
  
jan Lose li kama.  
  
"ni li lipu mi!"  
  
"mi pakala!"  
  
"sina ken ala kama jo e lipu ni!"  
  
"pona, pona! mi pakala! mi wile ala utala tawa sina! mi jan ike sina ala!"  
  
"jan Kopiju o weka!"  
  
"pona, taso… mi wile e sona… tan seme?"  
  
"seme?"  
  
"sina pali ike tawa mi tan seme? jan Alipu li jan pona mi! mi pali pona tawa sina!"  
  
jan Lose li sona ala e ni.  
  
"mi…"  
  
"tenpo ni la, mi lon poka sina la ale li pona!"  
  
"a…"  
  
jan Lose en jan Kopiju li toki ala.  
  
"ken la… mi en sina li kama sona kepeken lipu ni?"  
  
"a sina en mi? tenpo ni?"  
  
"pona?"  
  
"mi pilin e ni: mi pona!"  
  
tenpo sin li kama. tenpo pi utala ala. tenpo pona.

**Author's Note:**

> I may adapt this story in English or in French to explore the plot a little bit more (because it obviously needs it)! It was mainly an exercise to practice toki pona!


End file.
